1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing information to users of computer programs, and in particular to a method and apparatus for visualizing a quantity of material used in a physical object modeled on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer programs have long been used to assist users in the completion of a wide variety of projects. Examples of such computer programs include computer-aided design (CAD) and computer aided manufacture (CAM) programs. Typically, the use of such programs involves a complex series of user commands to define or select system parameters that are used in the design. Often times, the goal of the design process is to define a system that maximizes (or minimizes) certain criteria based on the selection of design parameters. Such parameters may be defined by the user or imposed upon the user by regulatory agencies or customers. One example of a design process subject to maximizing criteria based upon the selection of design parameters is the use of CAD/CAM software to design a building that will comply with Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design (LEED) requirements. Buildings can be LEED certified, providing an independent, third party verification that a building project is environmentally responsible, profitable and healthy place to live and work. LEED certification requirements are publicly available from the U.S. Green Building Council at http://www.usgbc.org/, which is incorporated by reference herein.
By their very nature, design projects associated with buildings can be enormously complex. Large and complex physical objects such as buildings can easily comprise hundreds of thousands of elements. While it is often the case that different materials are used for different objects, it is also the case that many of these elements may be fashioned from the same material as other elements. For example, concrete is a common construction material that is put to a wide variety of different element types.
To achieve LEED certification, it is often required that particular elements of a building design be constructed with material of a particular composition or legacy. For example, the material may be either made from a material that is recyclable, or from a material that already has been recycled.
Currently, to determine which portions of a building are manufactured of a particular material, the user must select or multiple select portions of the model (typically by clicking on portions of the model) and request the desired information. The problem is that this can be a lengthy and arduous task when a particular material is used to construct a large number of elements. Concrete, for example, is a common building material, and selecting each and every element made of concrete would be a difficult task. What is needed is a system and method that provides a convenient view of how much of a given building model is composed of a particular building material. The present invention satisfies that need.